The First Time We Met
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Crappy story is crappy. "The first time that I saw him at the arcade, I know I can't stop myself from loving him." Warnings and disclaimers inside.


Title: The First Time We Met

Summary: "The first time that I saw him at the arcade, I know I can't stop myself from loving him."

Warning: Yaoi des~.

Disclaimers: …

Author's Note: Even though I'm busy with school, but at least I was able to spend some time writing this. Be happy with it or no cookies for you. Anyway, first time doing complete lemon scenes so sorry if it sucks. Hope you'll enjoy it~.

~SaruMi/SaruMisa~  
FUSHIMI'S POV.

The first time that I saw him was at the arcade a few years ago. The truth is we only know each other by the rumours that have been spreading about us. It always has to be us and no one else. Life was so cruel to us.  
He was just playing the games there with his so called 'friends'. I don't understand, he's strong, has fearsome powers and strength, yet he still socializes with the normal people. I don't get him at all. I just kept staring at him without removing my gaze from him even a bit. He was just too beautiful in my opinion. He is too irresistible. No wonder a lot of girls kept talking about how cool he is. For me, he's just a normal person when I heard how he looks like.  
Yata Misaki.  
I'll make sure that he'll fall for me. I will and that is a promise; no a vow.  
I did realise that he kept glancing me once a while, trying to tell me to go away. I just rolled my eyes when I think about it. I decided to walk towards him to at least say hello or maybe, tease him if everything goes well. He did realise my presence and he even gave me a worried look when he saw me walking towards him. He packed up his belongings and bid farewells to his friends. I did saw the confused looks on his friends' faces and when they saw me, they nodded a little and went on with their fun. I sighed. Why was he running away from me? It's not like I'm asking for a fight to determine who's the strongest among both of us. I just wanted to chat, that's all. I sighed again.  
It took me 30 minutes from the arcade to my apartment. When I entered my apartment, I laid down on the sofa. I kept remembering him. I'm crazy about him, especially those red, amber eyes that kept haunting my mind. I wonder how he sounds like because when I know about it, I practically can imagine how that voice would beg me to continue thrust into his swelling hole. Ah, that thought practically made me turned on.  
It wouldn't be a great idea to keep thinking about him. Since there is school tomorrow, I guess I should take a nice sleep since it's pretty late.  
I just hope that I'll be able to meet him and tease him a little. I put on a Cheshire grin on my face. This should be fun. I chuckled and do the normal things before going to sleep.

YATA's POV.

Damn it! Why did he have to appear when I was busy enjoying my day with the others! Curses! I hate him so much! But at the same time, I do like him, in a perverted ways. But it's not like I'm that crazy about him! Everyone always tells me the same thing over and over again. I hate it. I hate when they say that! I do admit I have feelings towards him but that doesn't mean that I would do something crazy for him and for myself! They don't make any sense at all!  
But I know I can't deny my feelings towards him. I know I can't. I tried doing a lot of things to forget about him and just when I was about to succeed in doing that, he appeared in front of me and my friends. I did realised Totsuka-san kept glancing at me, trying to tell me something secretly. Just when I was about to ask him, Kusanagi-san told me that 'he' was here. I knew who it was from the way that Kusanagi-san thought. I frowned and glanced towards him.  
_Why? Why must he appear when I was just about to succeed in forgetting my feelings towards him!? Why?!  
_Without me realising it, I kept glancing at him from time to time. He wandered restlessly in the arcade, trying to search for someone but I doubt about it. Maybe he was there so that he could fight someone to release his tension? I don't know and I can't tell by the looks of him. After a few minutes wandering around, he looked at me when I was stealing a glance on him. I paled and turned around. I turned my head back and saw that he was walking towards me. I panicked at the moment, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. It would be better if I go home rather than causing trouble here.  
I packed up my belongings and bid farewell to the others. They looked at me with a curious look and when I pointed my fingers towards that masochist guy, their mouths formed an 'o' and they kept nodding. I didn't want to waste my time over there so I rushed out from the place as fast as I can. I realised that the guy saw me going out, but I didn't care at the moment. The only thing in my mind was to get away from him.  
When I got home, I punched the wall.  
_Damn it! Stop acting like a coward! Just tell him your feelings and brace yourself to be either ignored or being laughed at!  
_I didn't realise that I shed a tear. Damn it, why did he appear?! Why?!  
I sighed, not knowing what to do. I decided to call someone that I probably can ask when I have troubles or problems like this.  
I picked up my phone then I immediately searched for his number at the 'Contact List'. After a few seconds of waiting him to answer my call, finally he picked up.  
"Yo, Yata! Why did you call me on 10 pm? Do you have some kind of problem?" Thank goodness Totsuka-san answered my call.  
"Nothing, it's just that I…" Totsuka-san interrupted me with my speech.  
"Is it about Fushimi-kun?" Totsuka-san asked in a teasing manner. I swear I was blushing really hard at the moment. Why did he have to be so bold?! Ugh, but I can't say that I hate him for that. It just made things easier to explain.  
"Y-yeah… I don't know what to do now…" I explained. I heard Totsuka-san sighing at the other side.  
"Yata-kun, just be honest with him. Who knows that he might have the same feelings towards you, you know. Just try. If he tries to do anything that will humiliate you, just tell me, okay? I'll take care of things for you," Totsuka-san said simply. I was astonished. After saying good bye and good night, I lied down on my bed. Confess to him, huh? That would be awkward. That's just… insane.  
I decided to just take it easy and try to settle things with him tomorrow. Maybe I should just confess to him, maybe that way, I'll much better than now.  
I just hope everything will turn out to be okay tomorrow.

Normal POV.

Yata was just staring outside of the window when the teacher is teaching in front of the class. The teacher did notice him but decided to let him do whatever he wants. He knows that dealing a delinquent at the moment might not be a good thing, at all. It'll just make things worse.  
At the same time, Yata was just thinking the possibility that might happen when he tries to confess to him. He might just laugh at him or even embarrass him in front of everyone at the school. He shook his head when he thinks about that.  
'Nothing could go wrong, right?' He thought. He didn't realise that Fushimi was in the class, staring at him without showing his facial expression. In his mind, he only thinks about how he's going to confess to the young boy. He doesn't want to be laughed nor humiliated by him. No, his pride and ego will never allow that to happen!  
While they were busy in their thoughts, they bell finally rang across the campus. Everyone packed up their belongings since it was going to be summer holiday tomorrow and they have to do lot homework that was given by their teachers.  
It was getting pretty late when the two of them realised that they were the ones left in the classroom and the campus. None of them moved or do anything. They just stared into each other eyes. Neither of them tried to say anything until Yata opened his mouth.  
"Saruhiko! I admit that I've always loved you; I always admired you from your back! I love everything about you!" Yata suddenly confessed his feelings. Fushimi paled and rested his back on the wall. Yata realised what he just did. He took his belongings and dashed out from the classroom, ignoring Fushimi who was trying to say something. It made Fushimi left with no choice but to chase Yata himself. He chased the other boy as hard as he could. Yata who was in front of Fushimi couldn't hold his tears back. He was rejected just by that reaction. He bumped into someone when he turned to the corner and was surprised to see that Fushimi was in front of him, staring into his eyes like searching for something that he couldn't figure out what it is.  
"Misaki, I love you too," Fushimi said simply.  
Yata's eyes went wide. This couldn't happen.  
This was all a dream.  
This was all a nightmare, an endless nightmare.  
That's what he kept telling to himself. He didn't realise that Fushimi's lips was near with his. When he felt another lips was pressed against him, then he snapped out of his day-dream and thoughts.  
Saruhiko Fushimi was kissing him and it felt good.  
Even though it was just a quick peck, but Yata already missed the warmth of those lips.  
"Do you understand now, Misaki?" Fushimi asked. Yata just nodded. He then gave Fushimi a smile and hugged him tightly.  
Both of them thought that everything turned out okay and their feelings were mutual. That's what they wanted to know.

END?

Author's Note: Sorry if it sucks. It took me almost a month to write this. By the way, I will quit from the K fandom starting today and focus more on other fandoms. I might not write any K fan fictions at all but if I write one, then it's okay. In case you're wondering, I'm focusing more on Little Busters! and Hetalia for now on.  
Sorry if I did any mistakes throughout the time that I'm in the fandom and thank you all. Have a nice day. And I will write sequels for the other stories, don't worry. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes and thank you for reading.  
With love,  
DarkYukina


End file.
